


Night rendezvous

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Casper just wants to sleepTaz needs to eat
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Night rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote this but I did

"What do you want?" He whined out as he was shook in his sleep, a weight settling on his back.

He knew he was without even looking, a cinnamon smell travelling through the room. He still refused to open his eyes. 

He got his answer by the fluttering of wings and a long forked tongue flicking out along his pierced ear.

"Oh gosh you can't be horny right now." He groaned at the slow grind against his back.

"Come on, please?" Said a raspy voice, sharp nails digging into his shirt, being tugged at before it ripped.

"Need you so bad baby, I missed you." He whispered hotly in his ear, before the tongue flicked out against, playing with his piercings.

"It's not my fault that you had to go to hell for whatever reason." He huffed before shivering as nails were dragged up his side.

Pale skin slowly turned red along where the nails were touched. "When you look this good what am I meant to do? Unless you want me to go to someone else?" He cooed in his ear before burying his face in his hair breathing in slowly.

The boy underneath him scowled, dating a sex demon want fun, especially because technically they were meant to feed off multiple people and had to to make sure he didn't hurt him.

"No." He mumbled and he felt the smirk as the other lifted off him.

"Such a good boy Casper." He hissed before flipping him over, getting a squeak as he bounced slightly on his back, his black curly hair falling in his eyes slightly.

He locked eyes with the glowing ones of his boyfriend before the lights were flicked on then dimmed so their bodies were covered in warm yellow light.

"You really are hungry aren't you Taz?" He whispered seeing the bright red eyes that were drilling into his.

"Starving." He growled before leaning down, kissing him eagerly. He gasped as sharp teeth bit at his bottom lip, breaking the skin slightly as his tongue slipped into his mouth.

He couldn't help the panting, the other easily stole his breath easily as his hands moved and gripped at his hips, tugging him closer causing the other to moan.

"How do you want it today baby?" Taz purred pulling back and kissing down his chin and to his neck, kissing and licking eagerly as he settled between his legs.

He whined embarrassed as he was sure there were marks left over his neck. He hated having to choose what he did, they often switched around since sex demons weren't choosy but liked variety.

"Don't be so shy." He mumbled biting down harder causing him to squeak.

"U-uh, all?", He squealed feeling him lick up his neck before nipping below his ear.

"Oh baby." He moaned lowly in his ear before grinding his crotch into his hips causing him to tremble.

"Let me suck you off though." He bargained before giving him a wet kiss and beginning to kiss down his thin chest, hands gripping his sweatpants and tugging them down as he went down.

He tried to calm his breathing, keeping his eyes on the demon now settled between his legs. "Keep your eyes on me." He whispered before his briefs were pulled down, revealing his quickly hardening dick.

His breathing picked up again at the way Taz was staring before his long tongue flicked out and wrapped around his dick causing him to whine out loudly. He was quickly taken in the too hot mouth.

"Oh my God." He whined before his hand Tangled in the brown locks, keeping a hold on him at the others slow bobbing.

The other never rushed, enjoying the taste of his lover in his mouth and the ability to gag on his cock repeatedly. He could get off on that alone.

Casper found himself moaning at the repeated deepthroating, tongue teasing at his slit as large hands held down his thick thighs. They had been fucking for years meaning that he had built up the ability to hold off on coming as he was faced with the sex demon, that didn't mean it was any less hot.

Especially when the other was moaning around him, causing vibrations as he tasted precome on his tongue. Taz was needy when he was trusting of who he was with, panting as he pulled off and flicked at his balls teasingly.

 _"Babe, you taste so good on my tongue."_ Was purred in Spanish, voice getting deeper and sexier before the other deep throated him again.

Casper hated how weak he was for hearing dirty talk in his native language especially when the other repeatedly gagged on his dick, his eyes watering as his eyes rolled back.

Casper grabbed his hair harder before his back arched and he came, the others voice tightening around him. "Oh fuck~" He whimpered eyes rolling back as the other milked him, swallowing down his cum happily.

He knew the deal, letting the other suckle at him until it was too much and he had to push him away. His eyes were lidded as Taz pulled off, lips shiny and plumped as he moved back on top of him.

"Feel good baby?" He whispered before kissing him again, tongue forced in his mouth and forcing him to taste his own cum, eyes fluttering slowly.

He nodded as he pulled back, ignoring the smirk the other was giving him before squeaking as the other grinded on his sensitive cock.

"Come on baby you need to get hard so I can ride you baby. I want you inside me before I fuck you." He hissed, sharp teeth digging into his neck again. He trembled with a whine as the grinding continued, teeth exploring his neck.

He knew skin had broken when he licked over the bites, the metallic smell of his blood reaching his nose.

"Too much." He whined as the grinding continued but he knew he had to. The other had to be satisfied and though he already sucked him off it was nowhere near enough.

He took it though, head tilted back as the other shed his clothing, leaving his warm body pressing against his, cock pressed against his, the different shape and texture causing whines.

"Wanna prepare me baby?" He cooed hands caging him in as he fucked against his prone body, larger cock pressed with his.

"Yes please." He mumbled not surprised when lube landed beside him. He could easily force it's body to prep itself but he enjoyed the fun of it.

He grabbed the lube in shaky hands and covered one hand in it before reaching behind the other, grabbing his naturally plump ass and spreading his cheeks before slipping a finger in him.

The other let out a soft sigh before he continued moving against him, fucking himself on his finger in return. He moving his finger wiggling it around before slipping another in.

"Come on baby, stretch me out for your cock." He panted against his shoulder, both their cocks hard and dripping.

He knew he had to actually stretch him right, the other would take what he gave him and endure the stretch. Casper wasn't exactly small either, he was considered big nothing compared to his boyfriend but still impressive to mortals.

He whined loudly, slipping another finger in and spreading and twisting them around, feeling around the silk walls of his demon. He heard a small grunt as he curled his fingers against one spot.

"There. Right there baby." He growled reaching a hand up and forcibly tilting his head back. He whined at the stinging caused by the tugging as the other moved against him harder.

He whimpered rubbing along the spot harder, getting a pleasured moan in return as he leaked against his tummy and cock.

"That's a good boy, make me feel good." He growled at him, eyes closed as he panted. The slick sound of his fingers causing Casper to flush embarrassed.

Taz then surprised him forcing his fingers out of him before lifting himself up and impaling on his cock.

"Oh!" Casper squealed at the tightness surrounding him before focusing on the male bouncing on top of his, he let him use his knees to get the angle he wanted, let's spread and showing off how his cock dissapeared inside of him, slick and red 

"Tell me you feel good baby come on. You like filling me up like a good boy?" He teased him, rolling his hips before dropping down, the sound of skin slapping skin filling his ear as his flush climbed down his neck.

He surrendered himself, moaning and whining as the demon rode him, rolling and twisting his hips until he found his prostate, a curse leaving him.

They both were aware they made a hot scene, both because of the naturally hot sexy demon and the cute twink with pretty Caramel skin and flushed skin.

Anyone looking in would be hot and bothered, no matter what they were into. The low deep moans of Taz with his head tilted back, muscular body shimmering with sweat as his body rolled on top of the paler body, not nearly as muscular but still nice to look at as high pitched moans left him.

"Tazz." He whimpered out, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching as the other used him for pleasure, panting and grunting as his prostate was abused.

Taz moaned louder, feeding off the others approaching orgasm as his body moved. "Cum in me now." He growled out the command, reaching out and grabbing the other by his hair, tugging his head back and exposing his neck.

Casper whined loudly as the other bit down against his neck, deeper this time as a single drop of blood rolled down his neck before he came, spraying his cum deep inside of him.

Taz moaned louder before grabbing his cock, squeezing to hold off his own orgasm as his body absorbed the cum, eyes fluttering.

"Such a good boy." He cooed before pulling off of him, a sound squelch heard from what little cum was left in him.

He hummed shooting him a small smile as the boy laid there, body tired and neck sore from the multiple bites now beginning to scab over.

"You're tired now baby?" He asked gently, giving him soft pecks on the lips, rubbing down his sides gently.

He nodded slightly, "yeah but you haven't cum yet." He whined, eyes drooping as he glanced at the others hard dick, curved and dark red.

"You don't have to do anymore work. I'm full now so I won't take anymore of your energy I promise, I just want you to feel good and to cum in you okay. Can't have you forgetting who you belong to." He said softly, hands petting his sides gently.

"Okay." He whispered, voice soft as he allowed the other to flip him back onto his stomach, hands gently massaging his ass cheeks before they were spread apart.

"You need to rest so I'm doing it magically." He warned before the other let out a cry at the feeling of phantom fingers opening him up quickly with lube dribbling inside of him steadily.

"There it is." He whispered before he lined himself up, fat swollen tip pressed against the wet hole.

"Remember what to do if it's too much." Hr whispered before he was pushing inside of him, a cry resulting from him.

He knew it wasn't easy to take him when in demon form, which he usually was in casper. Casper was attracted to the demon not what he could become so he often fucked him with his demon dick which was long thick and ridged, pointed at the end meaning he stabbed at his prostate and curled meaning he hit all the right spots.

He wasted no time and fucked him quickly, forcing the other into the bed as he took him fast and hard, hearing the cries and moan that the other let out for him.

"Taz! Harder!" He moaned dazed, body tired and trembling but overstimulated and desperate to reach his peak as the thick cock touched everything had, reaching somewhere so deep and sensitive he was trembling. 

He was sobbing now, prostate grazed and touched repeatedly and teased as he squirmed underneath him, moaning and sobbing as his hips were held down and he was fucked into oblivion.

"Taz I'm going to cum." He cried as he began to tremble. Taz had to make sure not to take the others energy as it surrounded him making him fuck the other harder, bruises beginning to litter the others back.

He cried, back arching against the bed, cock dragging against the soft sheets as he came with a scream.

He tightened around him trembling causing the other to growl as he pounded into him repeatedly before burying himself deep as he came inside of him, filling him with hot thick cum.

He stayed buried inside of him, wanting to keep the cum in as the other trembled and whined.

"Baby?" Taz whispered gently turning the others head to the side, seeing flushed cheeks and teary eyes.

 _"Did I go too far?_ He asked worriedly getting a small head shake as the other wiped his nose.

"No it just was a lot at once. I'm okay." He promised him gently grabbing his hand.

Taz kissed the back of his head rolling over and bringing the other with him. "I love you Casp." He promised.

"Love you too Taz."


End file.
